1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to mobile device holders for mobile electronic devices. More particularly, the invention is directed to mobile device holders employing magnets as the coupling mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many consumers rely on mobile electronic devices for telephony, Internet access, audio, video, navigation, and entertainment. While the devices are readily carried in pockets or purses, there are many activities in which consumers prefer to mount the mobile electronic devices to other objects. However, conventional mobile device holders may not provide consumers with ready and secure access to their mobile devices. More specifically, existing magnetic mounting systems do not allow for positive location of the device to the mount. They also do not provide for secure attachment to withstand movement or slipping due to vibratory forces or due to more extreme sporting activities.
Accordingly, a need exists to improve the mounting assemblies for mobile devices.